


Everyone's Traceable

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Gene start the search for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Traceable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #279](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2569130.html?thread=30878378#t30878378). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Sam finds him in the attic. He's sat amongst a sea of open boxes, and if ever there was a man drowning in memories...well, Sam knows what that's like.

Gene barely glances up at him as Sam carefully climbs off the ladder. "I'll be down in a bit. Just need a photo."

"I'll help you look?"

Gene scoffs. "You don't know what you're looking for."

"Skinny blond kid, taller than you?" Sam teases, because if he tries to be 'Dorothy' about this he might end up going through the floorboards.

"Aye."

Sam finds somewhere to sit, and gets to work.


End file.
